A Day in the Life of the Sims
by four-some
Summary: Get a new perspective on the game The Sims. See how The Sims themselves view the game.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the Sims, so thanks for letting me use it. Master, New Master, Jai, Kayla, and Avis are my own. Zhane has no connection with the Power Rangers. I just really like that name. Thanks for letting me borrow that name. It's a great one! Please read and review!! * Side note: Kanoodling= Kissing  
  
Main Characters: Master  
Zhane  
Avis  
Jai  
Kayla  
  
It started as just a game, but turned into a rather interesting adventure. After accessing the program, eight different neighborhoods appeared. The Master was a man with no compassion. He watched any house he chose to, interfering and making them do dumb things. Amazingly, when he turned off his game, the cyber creatures took on thoughts and personalities of their own. The existence of free will.  
  
Zhane wanted to yell in frustration as Master told him to move to an obscure part of the living room. A second earlier, he had told Master that he wanted to go talk to his friend, Avis. Master decided that he did not want Zhane to talk to Avis. See, Avis was talking to a new person she had greeted at the door, and Zhane wanted to make sure she was okay and that this new boy was not going to be a problem. Reluctantly, Zhane walked to the spot and waited for Master to give him another command. It never happened.  
  
After ten minutes (Sims time), Zhane yelled in frustration because there was no music in the house and nothing to do. Master did not pay attention to him. So, Zhane walked over to the Big Screen TV and turned it on. Then, he walked over to the couch. He stood facing it, only to have to turn 180° to be able to sit in an up right position and watch with good posture.  
  
On the other side of the room, Avis was still talking to the new kid, against her own wishes. She kept begging Master to let her go to the warm hot tub. But all he wanted her to do was talk. Avis was getting angry because Master wasn't listening. Finally, he allowed the boy to walk away from her and Master turned his attention on Jai. Avis was finally able to go to the refrigerator to make herself supper. She was starving. Why couldn't Master see that? To be nice, she decided to make supper for everyone.  
  
Upstairs, Master was watching as Jai was playing chess and gaining logic points. Jai already had 3 logic points, but Master didn't seem to care. Not too far away, on the other side of the Rec. Room, Kayla was happy playing with the virtual reality mask. Master obviously didn't understand because he told her to take it off and go downstairs to eat. She complained the instant the mask was off. But she went downstairs anyway to grab a plate and sit with great posture in a nice chair. Her plate sat before her as she ate. The table topic was money and a robber who had struck in the area.  
  
Jai had to wait until she gained one more logic point before Master allowed her to go down so she could eat with her family.  
  
They screamed, pleaded, and begged with Master to let them do what they wanted. Jai desperately needed sleep. She had been awake for over 24 hours, and Master wanted her to go work in the garden. Soon, Jai was so tired that she fell over into the dirt. Master didn't even notice.  
  
Everyone else finished eating, including the strange boy who invited himself in. No one liked him or his name, which was Ichabod (Ichabod?!). Master sent Kayla to water the brown plants around the house. Zhane had to clean up dinner.  
  
Ichabod jumped in the heart hot tub, and Master commanded Avis to join him. Avis waited to obey for as long as she could. Master got really mad.  
  
PAUSE.  
  
Ctrl+Shift+Alt+C.  
  
'Move_objects on,' he typed. He clicked and dragged Avis right next to the hot tub.  
  
PLAY.  
  
Master made the command again for Avis to join Ichabod in the hot tub. She had to. Reluctantly, Avis spun into her blue bikini and climbed in. Ichabod seemed very pleased.  
  
Why was Master intent on creating a relationship between Ichabod and Avis? Maybe, just maybe Avis could force down her "Like" points for Ichabod on the Friend Scale. Hopefully, Master would notice that Avis did not like obnoxious Ichabod (nor did anyone else).  
  
Ding-dong.  
  
Kayla hurried to answer the door. It was her friend Matt. They hugged and began to talk. But Master did not want Kayla to have a relationship with Matt. (Way too late, buddy! Kayla thought). So Master commanded Kayla to go feed the fish. Kayla slowly walked up the stairs to the fish tank. If she had her way, she and Matt would be kanoodling right now.  
  
But Master had plans of romance for other people. He quickly sent Jai to greet Matt. Well, actually 'greet' isn't the right word. I think "friendly kiss" would better describe what happened. Poor Jai did not want to kiss Matt whatsoever. Matt was Kayla's crush. But Matt liked the kiss, and for the rest of the evening Master kept Jai near Matt.  
  
'Finally,' Zhane thought as his favorite little "butter cookie," Mariah walked through the door. He started walking over toward her. But no, Master had different plans for him, because he found himself standing on top of a post. Why wouldn't Master let them do what they wanted?  
  
Splash, cuddle, wash, kiss, splash, cuddle, wash, kiss, again and again. Avis had to do all of those with Ichabod. Kiss. "NOOOOOOOO!" she yelled at Master, but he didn't hear her. Ichabod raised his upper lip, then his lower lip went down, and then he smiled.  
  
Ask to downt. The nightmare was over! The game had shut down!  
  
SMACK! Avis slapped Ichabod so hard that he had an imprint of her hand on his cheek. She jumped out of the hot tub and ran to the computer. She put The Sims v2.5 into the CD slot.  
  
Ctrl+Shift+Alt+C, she typed.  
  
Sim=CONTROL.  
  
Now the Sims had control!  
  
To be continued. 


	2. The Story Continues

Disclaimer: Here's chapter 2!!!!! That's a record for me! I don't own the Sims, so thanks for letting me use it. Master, New Master, Jai, Kayla, and Avis are my own. Zhane has no connection with the Power Rangers. I just really like that name. Thanks for letting me borrow that name. It's a great one! Please read and review!! * Side note: Kanoodling= Kissing  
  
Main Characters: Master  
Zhane  
Avis  
Jai  
Kayla  
  
Now the Sims had control!  
  
Jai was standing near Matt when the game shut down. She turned to him and began to brag. That would get rid of him, especially if she did it non- stop. He listened for a few minutes and decided to try to get her to stop by putting negatives by the relationship scale. She didn't stop, and it got worst.  
  
Avis had gotten up from the computer and gone to the TV. Without Master's permission, she turned it off because it had been bothering her since Zhane had turned it on. Then, she walked over to their large stereo system and turned it on. She switched the station to classical.  
  
The moment the game had shut down, Kayla jumped away from the fish tank and ran down the stairs to see if Matt was still there. To her relief, he was. Without any regard for Jai, Kayla leapt into Matt's arms. Jai wanted to smile, but that had never been an option in the game, so she walked away to the pool instead.  
  
Zhane called his 'butter cookie' over to him. When she came, he led her to a polar bear rug and sat down. She sat next to him and the next thing Mariah knew, they were kanoodling all over the rug.  
  
Avis was still by the TV when she felt the game turn on again. Master began to give commands to them, but surprisingly none of the Sims were obeying. Her first instruction was to go for a swim, but she didn't want to- so she didn't. Instead, Avis went up the stairs to her room and vibrated on her love bed.  
  
Master decided to focus on Jai. Jai was told to eat, but she wasn't hungry because Master had made her eat before he left the game. So, she went to the pool because she wanted to swim - not eat.  
  
If Zhane were able to frown he would have, as Master told him to leave the polar bear rug and his 'butter cookie'. To Zhane's surprise, he didn't have to. So, because Master couldn't control their family or Mariah, Zhane could turn to her and keep kanoodling.  
  
The last person that Master tried to order around was Kayla. She had gotten out of Matt's arms and moved with him to the Love Sofa where they were cuddling. Master wanted her to use the bathroom, but there was no way on earth that she would leave her man to go take a pee. So, she stayed.  
  
In a last ditch effort, Master pushed Ctrl+Shift+Alt+C. He typed in "Move_objects on" and attempted to delete every character. When that didn't work, he shut the game down.  
  
The Sims cheered because they assumed they had won. They had no idea how wrong they were.  
  
* * *  
  
What no one knew was that Master had left to go see a computer nerd about his game. He had read and re-read the instructions many times. They said nothing about what to do when The Sims wouldn't listen to his commands.  
  
"Listen, Dude. This game has nothing wrong with it. No super deep dips. No wacky, tacky fuzz floating around. I'll try and run it on my old 2000 Mac. It should be able to handle it. I'll call you in a few," said the computer nerd.  
  
"Yea man. Call me soon. It's my job to watch these psycho computer games. My posse is comin' over and 'de ain't into sittin' and 'bondin' if you's knows what's I means," rapped Master.  
  
* * *  
  
At Kayla, Zhane, Avis, and Jai's house, a huge party was rocking.'  
  
Jai took a large slice of pizza from the box and sat down just outside the dance floor. She watched everyone dancing their hearts out. Jai took a bite. She wished some of her other friends could come to the party. But they were on vacation at the beach. Jai took another bite. This is boring, she thought. I guess I'll go make some new friends.  
  
Kayla sat with Matt on the Love couch. They had decided to skip the party and spend some quality time together. He had his arms wrapped snuggly around her. She leaned her head against his chest.  
  
"I love you," she whispered.  
  
"I love you back," he answered. He kissed her head, and they sat together enjoying the warmth of the fire. Suddenly, the game started up again. A new master was on. Kayla sat up.  
  
"Crap! Master's on, a new Master."  
  
"Is that bad?" Matt asked. He looked at Kayla.  
  
"Yeah. That's real bad!" She started pacing. Matt sat on the couch still watching her. "Avis tried to stop Master's control, but he'll probably try to do something about it. And since a new Master is on, I think he's attempted to regain control." She kept pacing and continued. "Master doesn't want me to like you. That's why Jai hung out with you the last time you visited. I'll have to disappear, and watch my friend throw herself at you. Not that she can help it," Kayla quickly added.  
  
"That's what that was!" Matt exclaimed, jumping up. "I was wondering. I thought it was really weird how you said hi and then you just left. And then Jai, like you said, threw herself at me." He sat back down.  
  
"Well, let's make up for some lost time." Kayla sat next to him.  
  
"Great idea." Matt pulled her close. Their lips locked.  
  
* * *  
  
Avis was having a great time on the dance floor. The music was lively, and she felt like losing herself in it. A slow song came on, and she moved off the floor to let the couples dance. But Ichabod intercepted her path.  
  
"Will you dance with me?" he asked. He bowed awkwardly and almost fell over his own feet.  
  
"Never, freak!" Avis began to walk away. But Ichabod grabbed her  
arm.  
  
"Please," he begged. Avis tried to frown at him, but couldn't since there were no options to. Suddenly, the game started up again. Before Avis could even say anything, a new Master commanded her to accept the dance. She tried to resist, but as a wise person once said, "Resistance is futile." Ichabod jerked her around the dance floor. It was horrible. The song seemed to last forever. Ichabod laughed and smiled at her. He seemed to grip her tighter and tighter. She wanted to scream, to get out of Ichabod's arms, and be by herself.  
  
"Excuse me," someone said.  
  
Ichabod stopped dancing and looked at a tall, dark haired man. "Yes, would you like something?" he asked, his arms still circling Avis' waist.  
  
"I'm cutting in," was the answer. The man moved in between Ichabod and Avis. Then, he gently put his arms around her, and they spun away. Ichabod just stood there dumbfounded.  
  
"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Avis asked.  
  
"I'm Peter, your next door neighbor." He would have smiled if he could have.  
  
"Oh, hi!" Avis felt like blushing. She suddenly felt very embarrassed. "Thank you, so much, for saving me from that jerk, Ichabod."  
  
"Ichabod?!"  
  
"Yeah. He likes me a lot, and I don't like him a lot. But Master always wants me to hang out with him. I think Master wants me to love Ichabod. But believe me, that will never happen!"  
  
Peter laughed. He looked at Avis and immediately started liking her. "Well, it was no trouble saving a pretty girl like you."  
  
"Thanks," was all Avis could manage. They danced in silence for a while. When the song ended, Peter asked her if she wanted something to drink. She said yes, and they walked towards the refreshments. Peter was a nice break from Ichabod. But Avis wondered how long it would last.  
  
To be continued.... 


End file.
